I Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of food dispensing and measuring methods and apparatus; the invention is even more particularly directed towards a method and an apparatus for automatic dispensing of food or the like for use in fast food restaurants or other such institutions or purposes; the invention is even more particularly directed to the ultimate distribution apparatus comprising a utensil shaped device into which predetermined or continuous quantities of food, or the like, are dispensed for use by an operator, and wherein dripping is eliminated.
II Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me concerning the dispensing of food, automatically, through the use of a utensil shaped device, and the method of pumping with a reverse action to avoid dripping.
The use of automatic dispensing devices for food condiments (mustard, catsup and the like) is known and is employed. In such instances there is merely a pump, usually with a trigger or the like, and sometimes with a flat spreading plate or the like through which the mustard, catsup and the like may be dispensed onto a hamburger or similar type of food and spread around by a flat plate or the like through which the material is dispensed.
The present invention is entirely different in that it collects within a ladle or the like an accurately predetermined and desired amount of the food item concerned, and then dispense it for use, or can provide for continuous flow with the predetermined amounts which fill the ladle or the like being dispensed by tilting or otherwise manipulating the utensil, and most importantly by a complete unique system of pumping of the food material being dispensed, and reversing after the appropriate amount of material has been dispensed, all dripping, which is normally a cause for concern and lack of cleanliness, is eliminated.